New Classic Cinderella Story
by Stolenrose17
Summary: A NEW VERSION OF ANOTHER CINDERALLA STORY. UNA MEZCLA DE CAMP ROCK Y CINDERELLA STORY. Ella es la clásica chica no-popular.El un Rockstar buscando su inspiración.Que pasara cuando se encuentren?Ella podra demostrar, quien es ella de verdad? Trailer Adentr
1. TRAILER NEW CLASSIC

SheMJonas Romantic Imagination Enterprise

**She****MJonas Romantic Imagination Enterprise**

**Presenta:**

**Escena 1**

_Presentan a una niña de unos 11 años de cabello negro sentada en su cama, abrazada a su madre. Mientras su madre suavemente le acaricia su cabello. La niña abraza a su mama con todo su amor._

**Escena 2**

_Presenta a un niño de unos 11 años sentado en su cama con una guitarra que en su extremó tiene un lazo azul. El niño mira la guitarra y luego mira con la misma expresión de Emoción a sus padres._

**Escena 3**

_Presenta a la misma chica pero con 12 años, en medio de un escenario con sus brazos sin moverse en el aire y con una gran sonrisa. Una luz blanca desde arriba la ilumina a ella completamente._

**Escena 4**

_Presentan al mismo chico con unos 14 años, en frente de una gran multitud con la misma guitarra que le habían regalado. La multitud lo aclamaba y gritaba su nombre. El tenía una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro._

**Escena 5**

_Presentan a la chica en su habitación en una esquina llorando Desconsoladamente., _

**Escena 6**

_Presentan al mismo chico en un gran piano blanco tocando la misma nota. Intentando escribir algo en un papel._

**Ella es la clásica chica no-popular queriendo pasar inadvertida por la vida.**

_Presentan a una chica llorando y corriendo. Su cabellos completamente despeinado y todo su maquillaje corrido._

**El un Rock Star buscando su inspiración.**

_Presentan aun chico acostado bocabajo en su habitación dormido. Con la misma guitarra en el suelo y Su libreta de canciones en una esquina de la habitación tirada y abierta._

**Que pasa cuando se encuentran?**

**El encontrara su inspiración?**

**Ella Podrá demostrarle al mundo, quien es ella en realidad?**

**Selena Gomez**

**Nick Jonas**

**Demi Lovato**

**Joe Jonas**

**Alex Camm (****Sweet.Angel.of.my.dream)**

**Kevin jonas**

**En**

**New Classic**

"_**Una cenicienta moderna"**_


	2. THE DAY BEGUN

NEW CLASSIC CINDERELLA STORY

i don't own anything!

**A NEW VERSION OF ANOTHER CINDERALLA STORY.**

**I LOVE THE CHARACTERS IS A MIX UP CAMP ROCK AND CINDERELLA STORY.**

**UNA NUEVA VERSION DE ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY**

**UNA MEZCLA DE CAMP ROCK Y CINDERELLA STORY.**

**NEW CLASSIC CINDERELLA STORY**

* * *

**SelEna P.V.**

"Selena!!"-Que pasa Demi?? Conteste alarmada.Ella corria como una verdadera loca por los pasillos de la escuela y apenas era el primer dia de clases de nuestros egundo semestre.

"No sabes de que me acabo enterar!!"Dijo Demi "Dispara" Dije.

"Los Jonas Brother vienen aqui a estudiar su ultimo semestre Luego soloto un trmendo "EEEEEEPPPPPPPP"

"A que te refieres con que vienen aqui? a esta escuela??" Pregunte completamente anonadada(shock)

"Sip!" Dijo Demi

Peroe so es imposible,todos?"

"No, solo Nick y Joe"

"Wow q cool"-Fue slo unico que pude decir.

"**_Cool_**? Eres la fan mas grande q conosco de Nick Jonas. Y solo dices Cool?

"Si, que ma spodria decir?"

" Acaso no quisieras conocer a Nick jonas y quizas algun dia el se fijara en ti...Tal como yo quisiera que Joe se fijara en mi!?" Dijo Demi soñando

"Demi, por favor, son estrellas de Rock Jamas querian conocernos ? Y muicho menos Nick algun dia se fijaria en miDije algo decepcionada" "Ni siquieran los Chicos de esta escuela nos han invitado al baile de Mascaras de San Valentin!!".- Dije contemplando el pasillo donde estaban las mayorias de los alumnos.

"Eso es porque son unos imbeciles" Dijo ella muy segura.

En este momento sonó la campana de entrada a las clases.

Reí,"Demi gracias,pero sabes bien por que no se fijan en nosotras"

"Lo se Selena, Ven vamos a clases" Y la segui por el pasillo y nos despedimos ya que no teniamos todas nuestras clases juntas.

Justo cuando hiba en rumbo a sentarme en mi pupitre,paso justo le que pense q pasaria...

"UPS! TE HIBAS A SENTAR AQUÍ SELENA TONTEZ?"-POR SUPUESTO ERA NADA MENOS QUE MILEY CYRUS.

SU PAPA ERA CANTANTE Y ESCRITOR. ELLA ERA LA PRINCESITA DE LA ESCUELA SALIA CON LOS MEJORES CHICOS Y SU PASTIEMPO ERA HACERNOS LA VIDA IMPOSSIBLE A DEMI y a mi.

"OLVIDALO Y ES GOMEZ"-LE CONTESTE NO TENIA ANIMOS DE DISCUTIR CON ELLA.

"COMO SEA"-DIJO SIN PRESTARME ATENCION. "MANDY QUERIDA NO TE HAS ENTERADO DE QUIEN VENDRA A ESTA ESCUELA PRONTO"

"QUIEN MILEY?"-DIJO SU MEJOR AMIGA MANDY QUE ERA INCREIBLEMENTE MAS TONTA QUE ELLA."MY NOVIO NICK JONAS"

"PERO ESCUCHE QUE LO HABIAS CORTADO HACE MESES"-DIJO ELLA MUY TONTAMENTE."POR FAVOR CHICA JAMAS LO CORTE SOLO LE DIJE QUE DESEABA UN TIEMPO PARA MI" CONTESTO CON UNA RIZA MALISIOSA Y LE GUIÑO EL OJO A SU MEJOR AMIGA.

SEÑORITA GOMEZ TIENE ALGUN PROBLEMA?-PREGUTNO LA PROFESORA.

"EE..NO…YO SOLO.. HIBA.."Y ME HIBA A MOVER AL FINAL DEL SALON EN BUSCA DE UN ASIENTO VACIO CUANDO:

"PROFESORA ELLA SLO VINO A DARME ESTE RECADO" RESUELTA QUE MILEY HABLO SU ESTUPIDA BOCOTA Y LE DIO UN PAPEL AL MAESTRO QUE YO NO TENIA IDEA Q TENIA.

LA PROFESORA LEYO EN VOZ ALTA

"LA PROFESORA SUSAN ES GORDA Y TONTA"

"QUE? YO…NUNK.."DIJE CON NERVIOS NO TENIA IDEA DE QUE

HABLABA MILEY.

"SILENCIO"

SENTENCIO LA PROFESORA "SEÑORITA VALLA DIRECTO A LA OFICINA D ELA DIRECTORA EN ESTOS INSTANTES"

"PERO MAESTRA YO…"

"DIJE AHORA"-GRITO ELLA.

_GENIAL, NI SIQIERA A COMENZADO EL DIA Y YA TENIA PROBLEMAS_ PENSE.

"QUE PUEDE SER PERO QUE ESTO"-DIJE MIRANDO EL PISO.

HASTA QUE CHOQUE CON ALGO O ALGUIEN Y CAI AL SUELO, TODO SE VOLVIO NEGRO.


	3. Seeking for my inspiration

**i don't own anything of this story**

**no compre nada! de esta historia**

**att shemjonas**

**p.s dejame un review con tus ideas o opiones asi no me quedare estancada y actualizare más rapido por fiis!**

* * *

"_Sometimes feel like everybody wants something from me. They don't understand I can only be one person…I and me when i'm only with cuiz you'reJust that girl. She 's the girl in my dreams_" Nick finalizó algo defraudado saliendo del sound check.

"Muy bien Nick"

"Si Bro la canción es increíble"

Lo felicitaron Kevin y Joe respectivamente.

"No lo se, siento q le falta algo, y lo peor es que nosé que és. No me gusta como esta quedando el video." contesto pensando por un momento q podría ser.

"Pues hermanito creo que quizás, necesitas buscar otra modelo u otro enfoque."

"Si puede ser…pero nosé que me pasa." Les dijo Nick aún pensando en que le pasaba.

"Las ultimas canciones las co-escribimos los 3, es cierto lo que dice Kevin, necesitas buscar tu inspiración propia." Joe le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

"Pero eso suena muy sencillo y no lo es. No tengo la menor idea como puedo buscar algo así!"Dijo Nick sentándose en el sillón del Tour Bus comenzando a sentirse frustrado.

"Tienes razón, ni que fuera tan sencillo como aprenderlo en la escuela" dijo Joe bromeando.

"Esperen Eso es!!"Se levanto de un salto un segundo después con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué es Nick?"Le pregunto Kevin confundido.

"Sí, A demás podríamos hacer una especie de competencia para encontrar una bailarina para el video de mi canción."Dijo aun mas entusiasmado.

Sí eso es Nick!!Qué es? Pregunto joe igual de alegre pero completamente confundido(Bueno es Joe que pueden esperar) Kevin lo miró y luego lo golpeo en la cabeza para luego rodear los ojos.

"Joe por favor no puedes actuar algo mas maduro?"Le pregunto Kevin cansado

"Si fuera más maduro dejaría de ser Yo." Dijo en tono Obvio.

"Lo que sea, por favor Nick explícanos que piensas" contestó.

Nick les explicó el plan que se había ingeniado en unos pocos segundos en su cabeza.

"Correcto...déjame si entiendo" dijo Kev.

Estas loco!-grito Joe alarmado.

"Quieres ir por unas semanas a una nueva esuela, de vacaciones?" Continúo Kevin confundido.

"SIP" contesto Nick

"No podrás sobrevivir!"Continúo Joe

"y volver a buscar algún tipo de inspiración." Continúo Kevin

"Sip" siguió Nick.

"Sabes que es la locura mas grande que e oído?"preguntó Joe estupefacto.

"A la vez que planearas una Competencia para encontrar alguna persona con talento fenomenal para actuar en nuestro video "Just That Girl"?"

"Exacto!!, no tendré presiones o entrevistas, solo seré yo." Contesto triunfante Nick con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.'

"Creó que me desmayare pero no me quedare solo con Kev así que me iré contigo." Dijo Joe poniendo su brazo izquierdo en su corazón dramáticamente.

"Esta bien Joe, ahora iré hablar con papa y le explicare que solo quiero tener unas vacaciones yendo a una escuela normal por algún tiempo y que realizare una competencia para nuestro video. De esa manera no estaremos fuera de los escenarios por mucho tiempo. "Finalizó Nick

"Esta bien Nick yo hablaré con los productores, si nos tomaremos un receso podría enfocarme en mi música solo" dijo Kevin

"Gracias Kevin por ayudarme con esto" dijo Nick

"Ni lo menciones Nick, para eso son los hermanos." Le dijo Kevin con una sonrisa en su tono protector de hermano mayor y fue directo a llamar a los productores y comentarles la idea.

_"Bueno…Solo encontrar mi inspiración otra vez. Espero que no sea tan difícil."_ pensó Nick en voz alta.

"Genial!, mi hermano esta tán loco que hasta habla sólo."Dijo Joe y entrando y saliendor de la sala del bus.

* * *

**La cancion es just that girl drew seeley pero la letra no es de ella completamente solo le escribi algunaS palabras mas!**

**dejen review con sus ideas!**


	4. The Most Worse News

**ES SUMAMENTE CORTO SOLO PARA QUE SEPAN LA PRIMERA IMPRESION DE SELENA**

**AL VER A SU MADRASTRA Y A SUS HERMANASTRAS.**

Selena P.O.V.

**ALGO DE MI VIDA**

El día que mi mamá murió sentí que mi vida había acabado. Ya no tengo nadie que este hay apoyándome, a demás de Demi y su mamá, Dallas. Papa siempre estaba de viaje, aún después de que mamá murió, continúa su vida como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Hasta que llego ese horrible día.

_Flashback_

_Selena de unos 14 años esta sentada en su habitación con su Ipod escuchando música._

"_Hola Sel, acabo de llegar de Nueva York y te traje esto" Su padre entró la habitación y le mostró un Ipod rojo y una laptop. Su padre la observo con una gran sonrisa._

_Selena presentía que si padre le iba a dar una noticia pero no tenia idea si era buena o horrible para ella. Selena observó a su padre por unos segundos. Definitivamente era muy extra__ño ver a su padre sonreír de esa manera. La mayoría de veces solo le hablaba para decir cuando era su próximo vuelo de negocios. Sel sabia que en el fondo no podía reprocharle nada a su padre. El descargaba su ira contra el mundo simplemente desconectándose de este. A diferencia de ella que bailaba para descarar todos sus problemas. Selena siempre había recordado a su madre como alguien que brindaba alegría y optimismo siempre. Sin excluir el echo de que su madre tenia una voz angelical. Cuando cantaba Selena literalmente se sentía en el cielo._

"_Hija te tengo una gran noticia." Salio de la habitación unos minutos para luego entrar con la peor noticia que le podían dar a Selena en ese momento._

"_Selena te presento a tu nueva mamá. Tiffany." Dijo su padre agarrando de la mano a una señora de unos 36 años con cabello largo rubio que a leguas se notaba que fue teñido y dejando a Selena boquiabierta._

"_Hola, cariño como te sientes? Seré tu nueva mami?'Pregunto Tiffany con una voz inmensamente chillona y con una sonrisa falsa._

"_Cariño quiero que conozcas a tus nuevas hermanas!!" "Natalie y Natasha" de igual manera entraron dos chicas idénticas que parecían de la misma edad que Selena. Ambas eran rubias y parecían Barbie's._

"_Genial, ahora si quiero morir" le dijo calmada a su padre y salio de su habitación directo a practicar lo único que podía calmarla._

* * *

que la relaja??

que la calmaa??

que siente selena ahora??

OMJ!PRONTO!

**SUPER CORTITO**

**EL PROXIMO ESTARA MUCHO MEJOR!! NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

**:D**

**DEJENME SUS IDEASSS**

**LAS TOMO TODAS EN CUENTA**


	5. The Crash

**bueno aqui viene lo bueno**

**no todo**

**pero algoo jiji**

**dejenme sus ideas**

att.shemjonas

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Nick a donde se supone que tenemos que ir ahora?,Firmar autógrafos? Pregunto un Joe confundido.

Joe por 3987,000 vez ya te dije a que venimos" dijo un frustrado Nick bajándose de la limosina, Joe le seguía.

Estas seguro de querer hacer esto??Otra vez??

Primero si estoy muy seguro es la mejor forma de poder despejarme de todo lo que hemos pasado este año. Segundo cuando éramos pequeños íbamos a la escuela por que ahora va ser diferente?

"Duuuhh, por que somos F-A-M-O-S-O-S" dijo Joe

Duhh que no tiene que ser diferente!

Que si

Que No

Si

No

Si

No

Ah Joe eres tan inmaduro!!-dijo Kevin saliendo de la limosina y observando la escena.

Gracias Kev!-dijo Nick sacándole la lengua a Joe.

Joe estaba apunto de responder pero en ese instante llego Big Rob a decir que si estaban preparados todos dijeron que si.

"Bueno a la carga" le dijo Big Rob

"Kevin dime otra vez por que estoy cometiendo esta estupidez junto a Nick?" pregunto Joe

"Porque dijiste que querías encontrar algunas chicas" dijo Kevin con cara de cansado

"A si cierto, A LA CARGA!!"Grito y salio corriendo pero Kevin lo agarro del cuello de la camisa.

Puedes hacer un poco menos de ruido, a personas con cerebros a diferencia de ti. Que tiene que estudias.

Joe lo miro por unos segundos herido y luego dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Claro" Kevin rodó los ojos.

Nick P.O.V

Nick...Hasta aquí podemos llegar. Ya toda la escuela esta enterada de ustedes vendrán. Papa, mama y yo los recogeremos, ya saben que no pudieron estar aquí pq fueron a inscribir a Frankie a su nueva escuela. Así que tengan cuidado y disfruten estas extrañas vacaciones" dijo Kevin con una sonrisa a sus hermanos.

"Si claro diversión" dijo Joe sarcástico."Chicas…Yeah" luego añadió con tono soñador.

Nick golpeo a Joe en la cabeza.

"Si lo sabemos Kev, Vamos Joe" dijo Nick agarrando del brazo y arrastrando a Joe.

Luego de dar severas vueltas por los pasillos vacios de la escuela, ya que todo el mundo estaba en clase, pararon.

"Nick, acéptalo nos perdimos en una escuela. Alguien me puede decir algo más tonto que esto?"Dijo y Joe cansado.

"Joe no estamos perdidos! Se supone que es el salón 283."dijo mirando su tarjeta de clases y caminando asia un lado y otro.

Joe sólto un gran bostezo

"Bueno si vinimos por la izquierda tendremos que seguir hacia la derecha, si eso es" dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y comenzo a caminar hacia donde creía debía ir. Sin percatarse que justo cuando se voltio, choco con cierta pelinegra**.(me pregunto quien sera?jiji)**

* * *

**qien puede ser??**

**jajaja**

**dejenme sus ideas**

**y que creen de la historiaa**

**dejenme todoooo lo que creen!**


	6. Unexpected Possibilities

**Bueno este es alfinn el gran encuentrooo**

**disfrutenlo**

**si le gusta escribanmelo**

**si no le gusta**

**de igual manera haganmelo saber **

**y por supuesto denme ideas!!**

**para seguir, las tomare en cuenta!**

**att.Shemjonas**

**Nada de esto me pertence!**

* * *

"_Les juro que definitivamente tuve que haber chocado con una pared o algo por el_ _estilo".Selena pensó_

Selena P.O.V.

Empecé a recobrar el conocimiento con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.ughhh,la ultimo que recuerdo es que choque contra algo pero e simposible que en el medio del pasillo haga una pared, o es posible??.

Derepente escuche a lo lejos como alguien decía algo. No estoy muy segura de que era.

Luego escuche aún más fuerte "Hola" para luego escuchar una especie de grito de desesperación.

"Nick esta muerta??"dijo la voz

"No seas tonto Joe creo q solo esta algo aturdida"dijo la segunda voz

Cuando al fin tuve fuerzas para abrir los ojos, encontré un par de ojos mirando directamente a los míos. El chico retrocedió, unos centímetros de esa manera pude enfocar su cara completa.

Choque con nada más y nada menos: Nick "Rock Star" Jonas.

"_Ahora si por favor alguien máteme!".pensé_

"Umm…estas bien?" pregunto él

"Eh…Um...Creo que si" conteste muy tontamente"que patética soy" llevando mi mano a mi cabeza.

Derepente alguien agarro de los hombros a Nick y lo aparto bruscamente de mi.

"Por Dios estas vivíaaaa?? !!" Genial, si se pregunta quien fue el individuo tan perturbador.

Quien más que: Joe Jonas en persona.

"No seas imbecil Joe, no vez que acaba de abrir los ojos" le dijo Nick sacándolo de mi, de la misma manera.

"Lo siento" dijo Joe con voz de un niño de 5 años.

"Lo siento" dijo Nick con una sonrisa adorable y me tendió la mano.

Por supuesto no dude en tomarla para poder levantarme.

"Lo siento de verdad mucho, no me fije por donde iba. Soy Nick" Me miro con esos ojos color chocolate…tuve que luchar conmigo misma para no perderme en ellos. Luego nuevamente me tendió su mano.

"No te preocupes, creo que soy muy frágil, yo tampoco me fije. Soy Selena" le dije con una sonrisa, estrechándole su mano. Ya que no se me ocurría que mas decir.

"Para mi es un gusto Selena, Joe Jonas. Ya que Nick y yo no conocemos la escuela nos podrías ayudar?" Pregunto Joe con una Sexy sonrisa y presentadose de la misma manera que Nick.

"Mm...Claro, que les ocurrió?" conteste rápido.

"Hice que nos perdiéramos" contestó Nick sonrojándose y mirando hacia el suelo.

"_Que Lindo se ve sonrojado_" me descubrí pensando.

"Hola? Tierra a Selena??" Joe dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Eh...si dime como les ayudo? a donde tienen que ir?" les pregunté.

"Estos son nuestro horario...Sabes donde es nuestra próxima clase?" pregunto Nick y me paso su horario junto con el de Joe.

Los revise para luego decirles" si…justo ahora me toca música con la Prof.Camm y ustedes también tienen esa clase."

"Perfecto" Dijo Joe con aires de superioridad

"Nos puedes mostrar el salón" dijo Nick mirando a Joe y rodando los ojos. Para luego mirarme a mi.

"Por supuesto" dije y me encamine hacia la clase.

Es el trayecto hacia una clase, más extraño de mi vida.

Les diré por que:

_Joe y Nick Jonas están detrás de mi siguiéndome, ósea cuantas chicas en su vida pueden decir eso._

_Todas las chicas me miran con celos. Cuando Digo Todas es Todas. Incluso las Profesoras!!_

_Y para finalizar cada vez que volteo a mirarlos, Nick me mira directamente a los ojos y se sonroja. Joe es bueno solo Joe. Mandándole besos a cada cosa con faldas._

Me pregunto que diria Demi en estos momentos. Umm y hablando de cierta chica…

"O.M.J. Sel!!" Dijo Demi corriendo asía mi sin percatarse quienes estaban detrás.

"Sel, Lisa me contó que Laura le contó que Tom le contó que Sara le contó que vio a Joe Jonas bajar de una limosina. Eeeeeepp" dijo Demi y empezó a saltar. La agarre de un brazo para detenerla.

"Demi, por favor cálmate y mira detrás de mi" le dije sin voltearme.

Demi siguió mis instrucciones Y vio justo lo que tenia que ver

Joe Jonas y Nick Jonas sonriendo por su reacción.

Volvió a mirarme y se congelo.

"Hola preciosa como te llamas??"le dijo Joe seductoramente y acercándosele peligrosamente.

_OH Uh! Demi odia que le llamen preciosa. No me lo tomen a mal no es q no los sea. Es que odia que un chico la llame así con ese tono._

Demi alzo una ceja y antes de contestarle, _**(con una serie de argumentos que no se pueden decir en un Fic decente jaja n/a) **__la_ interrumpí lo mas rápido que pude.

"Ella es Demi" Les dije a ellos, pero mirando a Demi con una mirada de "tienes-que- calmarte" a Demi.

"Un gusto...Soy Nick, Me imagino que ya conoces a mi hermano, Joe" dijo Nick tendiéndole la mano.

Demi la estrecho" Ajam…soy Demi" dijo mirando me esta ves a mi.

Bueno…basta de presentaciones hay que irnos ahora o llegaremos tarde a la clase de la profesora nueva creo que es la Profesora Camm." dije mirando me reloj y los 4 empezamos a andar directo al salón. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Durante el trayecto al salón mire a Demi. Parecia más que emocionada por quienes estaban detras de nosotras, parecia molesta.

"Demi que te pasa?" pregunte en un susurro. Demi contesto de la misma manera

"Joe Jonas es insoportable!!" dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas de la Ira.La mire con sorpresa y le dije."Pense que te encantaba, tienes cientos posters de él en tu habiatacion.""Me encantaba, hasta el _Preciosa"_dijo Roja de Furia.

* * *

**Diganmee todo lo que piensan sobre este cap.**

**es el mas largo que e escrito**

**lo intente hacer interesante**

**espero que lo disfrutanra y Dejen REVIEWS con sus ideas.!!**

**ATT.SHEMJONAS**


	7. One Word

Hola espero que les encante perdon de veras por la demora pero mi escuela me esta matando literalmente!! espero poder actualizar pronto cuando este de vacaciones de verdad perdonenme por favor(_Shemjonas solloza_)Se lo suplicoo(_se arrodilla_)Bueno les dejo con el nuevo capitulo

* * *

Una Palabra: Bailar.

Mi vida siempre ha sido un libro de páginas blancas. Una historia esperando a ser escrita. La búsqueda de quien realmente es Selena Gomez. Un día mi mente escucho el ritmo de la música y se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo. Los movimientos eran increíbles. En segundos podía mover mi cuerpo como nadie mas. Mi cuerpo se había convertido simplemente en mi instrumento al escuchar la música.

_El cuarto estaba tan callado con la excepción del sonido rítmico de la música que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. _

Tengo la Pasión por el baile desde el día que escuche el ritmo de la música. Mi mamá solía decirme con una sonrisa, que empecé a bailar antes de caminar. Cuando mi mama descubrió mi pasión por el baile me inscribió en una escuela privada de baile. Todas mis profesoras de cada tipo de baile constantemente me halagaban y siempre le comentaban a mi madre lo grande que yo llegaría a ser. Bailaba todo tipo de ritmos. Para mi el Baile era todo hasta hace 4 años. Hasta esa horrible noche, la noche en que mi madre murió. Tenía 12 años, era la competencia final de mi instituto. Los jueces estaban encantados con mis rutinas en las primeras 2 rondas había pasado las semifinales y había clasificado en las finales.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mama estoy apunto de salir y aún no estas aquí" Le dije por mi teléfono a mi mama_

"_lo siento mi amor, pero tenia un pedido enorme, intento ir lo mas deprisa posible pero esta lloviendo."_

"_Mama eso no es mi culpa. Te necesitó, se su pone que tu estés aquí!!"Le dije casi llorando de lo molesta que me encontraba en ese momento._

_Hijo no me necesitas, nunca me has necesitados, ere la mejor bailarina del mundo. Podrás hacerlo, vas a ganar la competencia eras la mejor._

"_Pero Mamá necesito que estés aquí y que me apoyes" dije sacándome de las casillas_

"_Mi amor jamás dejes de pensar que eres única y nadie baila como Tú. Siempre estaré contigo aunque no sea físicamente. Te amo."_

"_Ah!! Mamá llámame cuando llegues" le dije y colgué mi teléfono._

**Fin Flashback**

Jamás recibí su llamada. Murió cuando tuvo un accidente con un conductor en estado de ebriedad.

Ese día el baile, mi pasión en la vida, Murió con ella. Decidí no volver a bailar en los escenarios. Me aterra hacerlo y tener en cuenta que mi mama no esta hay para ver me y apoyarme. Simplemente no tengo el valor. No puedo volver a bailar en frente de una audiencia. Pero aún sigo bailando a escondidas de todos, excepto de Demi. Ellas es la única que me entiende y me comprende.

Nunca Más me paso nada fuera de lo normal hasta hoy.

_**Flash back**_

_Entrando al salón de Música: Selena se sento al lado de Demi, Joe se sento detrás de Demi y Nick al lado de Selena. Selena miraba a todo el mundo con algo de temor ya que todas las chicas la miraban a ella y a Demi con algo mas que enviada mejor dicho odio un gran odio…Cada vez que una hcica pasaba por alado de ellos 4 le lanzaban una mirada de odio a ellas y una mirada seductora a ellos…_

"_Buenos Días mi nombre es Alexa Camm y seré su nueva Profesora de Música" dijo una chica de unos 22 años. Con un cabello largo con rulos y color castaño claro. Era delgada parecía una Profesora bastante estricta._

"_Como todos saben todos los años se realiza en esta escuela una gran noche de talentos y espero que ahora que yo estoy a cargo todos ustedes participen. Si no participan tendrán que ayudar de alguna manera con el montaje o las luces" Sonó la campana "chicos pueden salir"_

_Demi y Selena salieron en silencio hasta…_

_A donde vamos ahora chicas?...Pregunto Joe contento. "Vamos?...querras decir yo y Selena" Demi alzo una ceja "Cálmate Demi recuerda que hoy somos nosotros sus guías" Selena sonrío" vengan vamos a la cafetería" Nick sonrío y se puso al mismo paso que Selena" sabes eres buenas calmando a las bestias salvajes" Nick señalo atrás de sus hombros a Joe y Demi que se fulminaban con las miradas."jaja si eso creo" sé dirigieron Selena y Nick hacia la cafetería seguidos de Demi y Joe que seguían fulminándose con las miradas._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Cuando lo vi a los ojos me sentí perdida en ellos. Eran tan profundos. El fue tan increible, me trato tan normal. No se alejo de mí o me miro con desprecio.

_Conciencia-italic__**/Selena-bold**_

_Ooo.....! Selena a quien vas a engañar_

**No es lo que crees!**

_Pero, y si lo es?_

_**No, sólo por que me tratara tan extraño no significa nada**_

_Extraño? mas bien fue amable, muy amable_

_**No, no, no puede ser!!**_

_Si lo es_

_**No, me rehusó a sentir esto**_

_Pero tu corazón es el que decide Sel_

_**Noooo puede ser**_

_Siiii creelo_

_**Creo que…**_

_Si así es_

_**Me estoy..**_

_Continua!!_

_**ENAMORANDO DE NICK "ROCKSTAR"JONAS!!! Ahh que voy a hacer??**_

* * *

Les gusto??muy tonto??muy cursi??Genail???dejenmo lo saber sus review significan mucho para miii me dan idea e inspiracion!!!


	8. nota de la autora

Les quiero pedir las massinceras disculpas que alguien pueda èdir. No les obligo qu eme perdonen pero les contare que paso

Mi computadora o computador murio literalmente.

Todas mis ideas y capitulos de mis historias murieron con ella estoy totalmente destruida por eso no he podido subir ningun capitulo d emsi historias le pido con el Corazon en la mano que por favor me den todas las ideas que piuedan darme respecto a mis historias

Quizas es pedir mucho pero me encantarian que ustede sme den su punto de vista de la historia

Realmente amo mis historia y quieor vovel a subir capitulos lo mas pronto possible

Mis mas sinceras disculpas

Shemjonas

PS: ayudenmeee pleessee!!


End file.
